A Wound Beyond the Healing of a MedicineCat
by StarWars321
Summary: Takes place in Night Whispers. Leafpool, former medicine-cat of ThunderClan, is overlwelmed by the hatred taking place in the Clans. Her kits hate her. Her former mate is in another Clan. She feels her heart being torn out of her chest. When she meets a certain somebody one night, will he help heal her heart? Or crush her? One-shot! :


**I do not own Warriors or any of the charecters.  
**

Leafpool clambered through the brush of ThunderClan territory, the moon at its highest. The snow froze her paws, but she didn't care. She was filled with pain. Not from claws or teeth she had born earlier today, but a broken heart. She felt like she was being eaten alive. Squirrelflight had tried to cheer her up, but it was no use. She wouldn't ever be the same again.

She remembered too clearly what had happened this sun_-_high. She had tried to stop Lionblaze and Breezepelt from fighting, only it had turned into much more than just a fight over food today, and it was all her fault.

When she had shot between the toms who were about to attack each other, Breezepelt's lunge had hit her in the side. She could see the hatred in his eyes as his claws tore into her pelt, dragging her to the ground. How could she blame him? She deserved to feel that pain.

Leafpool held back the yowls of pain as Breezepelt had clawed her. She could only just see her own blood spray the snow. When the weight of the black cat vanished, someone she had once loved crouched over me.

"You chose your Clan, remember?" Crowfeather had hissed at her.

Leafpool forced herself to stop thinking about that memory. It was too painful. Just to think that she could have been happy with Crowfeather was too much to bear. Hollyleaf would still be alive now is she had made a different choice, but she was crushed because of the truth.

She held back tears. She had made a mess out of her life. She looked up from the ground that she had been looking at, and realized she neared the WindClan border. The stream was just a few tail-lengths away.

"What have I done?" she whispered. Leafpool stared into her blurry reflection in the stream. She could see the stars twinkling in that small stream of water. She lifted her head from looking at it and faced the sky. "StarClan, help me! I don't know what to do anymore!" she yowled. Her voice dropped its volume slightly. "I gave up my kits and mate for you. Show me that I have something to live for now. I need to know that you're still with me-that I'm not alone." The stars just sparkled as dazzling as they always did. She held back a yowl of frustration. StarClan hardly ever spoke to her anymore. Cinderpelt had been wrong about her having a special connection with them.

Leafpool dropped her head to look at the stream again. Her eyes were only filled with pain. She looked many moons older than she had just this morning. She closed her eyes hard. It was just too much to bear. Her kits hated her, Cinderheart was only a living memory of Cinderpelt, Squirrelflight was suffering almost just as much as Leafpool, and Crowfeather was gone, not dead, but gone from her. She knew he had moved on.

She opened her eyes again, only to release a tear into the water. Then she saw someone else's reflection in the stream. _Crowfeather._

Leafpool jumped back and looked across the stream. There stood a certain WindClan tom that she wished would just disappear to save her from all this agony.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked him stupidly.

"I could ask you the same question," Crowfeather said coldly. His voice was so different from what it had been when he has once told her he would always protect and love her.

"I couldn't s-sleep," Leafpool whispered, dropping her head again. She heard pawsteps splash through the water and knew Crowfeather had crossed the border.

"Looks like we have something in common," he said softly. His voice still wasn't quite gentle, but it had released some of the coldness he had showed Leafpool earlier. He sighed quietly before pressing his fur against Leafpool's.

She flinched slightly. "I don't know what to do anymore, Crowfeather. I've lost everything I have ever loved, besides Squirrelflight." Leafpool found herself pouring out her emotions.

Crowfeather seemed slightly startled at Leafpool's anguish. "Sometimes, I feel the same. I still don't think my Clanmates trust me completely, especially after what happened today."

Leafpool turned her head to face Crowfeather's blue eyes. They were captivating. She had once thought that over the moons, her feelings for him would fade. Now she knew that would never happen. "I'm so sorry, Crowfeather. I never wanted any of this to happen." She whispered.

"Don't be sorry. I was the one who wanted to run away, remember?" Crowfeather's voice was now only filled with gentleness. It was something only a few cats had seen. He sighed again. "I try not to think about what we could've had if there was no code."

"What about Nightcloud and Breezepelt?" Leafpool asked.

"I don't know. Nightcloud has hated me ever since the gathering when Hollyleaf spoke. Breezepelt too. I think he always has."

"Crowfeather, can I ask you something?" she asked softly. She knew that it was selfish to bring this up, but she had to know. When Crowfeather nodded, Leafpool said, "How did you deal with it when you lost Feathertail? How did you deal with knowing that you would never get to feel her love again, I mean as in alive."

Crowfeather stiffened slightly. She could see pain flash through his eyes. "I don't know. I just tried to believe that I would see her again soon, that she was only outside the camp fishing for her Clan. My heart has slowly healed over time, but I still feel like killing myself from the guilt of loving so soon after she was gone. I know she doesn't blame me. Feathertail would never blame anyone. She's too caring." He paused. "Her story isn't like yours, Leafpool. I don't always know how I can see you at the gatherings and not be able to show any feelings. I know that Feathertail will always be a part of me, but you're all I can think about, Leafpool. Day and night. You walk in my dreams."

Leafpool closed her eyes and looked down at her paws. She could feel a tear escaping her eyelids. "You don't know how much I want to be with you, Crowfeather. Every day I see you in Lionblaze and Jayfeather. They hate me though. I caused them to feel so much pain. I always wish that I could've been a real mother to them."

"They'll forgive you one day, Leafpool. You only did what you thought was best. You did nothing wrong. But why didn't you tell me?"

"T-There was never the right time. You had already taken Nightcloud as your mate," she stammered.

Leafpool could tell that Crowfeather understood how much agony she felt. He was the only one who understood how she felt, not even Squirrelflight understood. She wanted her one and only true love to be with her at all times. It killed her to know that it could never happen. She was a ThunderClan warrior now. Crowfeather was from WindClan. They could never be together.

It suddenly seemed that Crowfeather had read her mind. "We will be together one day in StarClan. There are no boundaries there. We will be together. Forever."

Leafpool opened her eyes once more and looked at him. She finally saw the love. She finally saw how much he still cared for her even though he had always refused to show it. "Together, forever," she repeated. They intertwined their tails, dreading the moment they would have to let go.

{-.-}

**So Leafpool is my favorite charecter and I just felt inspried to do this short story. I have always imagined this scene would happen sometime in the series. I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did! :) Please drop a review!**


End file.
